Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatus, systems, and methods for connecting collapsible structures. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus, systems and methods for forming a rigid joint between rods or rod segments that selectively collapses when released.
Structures such as tents are intended to be portable, allowing the tent dweller to assemble the structure, dwell within, collapse the structure, pack it up and move it to another site or store it.
Many styles of tents have an internal framework of support poles for the tent skin. It is desirable that the poles be collapsible, having articulated joints, so that the poles fold for easy storage and portability. Additionally, when the poles extend, it is equally desirable that the poles form a rigid support framework.
In addition to tent poles, collapsible connecting rods are found in other temporary structures such as frameworks for canopies (e.g., wedding canopies), gazebos, trellises and kiosks and enclosed spaces, such as temporary and/or semi-permanent utility structures.
Collapsible connecting rods are also useful in walking aids, such as crutches, canes, walking poles, walking sticks and other walking aids. It is especially important that the joint formed between the connecting rods is sufficiently strong and rigid to support the weight of the user, yet collapsible for easy stowing of the walking aid in public places.
Collapsible connecting rods are useful in other diverse areas, such as in the struts of a collapsible airplane wing, and umbrellas, especially beach umbrellas. Additionally, the apparatus, systems, and methods may form tower(s) or pole(s) to support telephone or electrical wire or other materials which need support for proper construction or use, by allowing incremental section(s) to be individually assembled to attain the desired height or width.